Summer Vacation
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani goes on a summer break trip with Ootori.
1. First day of Summer

Hoshitani Yuuta was preparing himself for the summer. After a few weeks of waiting, his father had gotten him passports, and just told him to have fun.

Now, Hoshitani was excitedly packing his stuff into a suitcase for his trip to see Uozumi's stage play, and then to New York. More specifically, Broadway with Ootori-Senpai.

He had agreed to go on this adventure with him to surprise Uozumi-san, Hiiragi-senpai and Haruto-san. Also, maybe, to figure out his own feelings.

Ever since Ootori told him that he fell for him and waited for such a long time, Hoshitani can't help but want to talk to him more, get to know him more. Maybe, just maybe, he'll finally tell Ootori how he feels. But right now, his feelings are a jumbled mess; he doesn't know what to feel or how to express it. More importantly, he's afraid of embarrassing himself in front of Ootori.

'If Ootori knew what I was thinking right now, he'd probably tell me that I'm thinking too much,' Hoshitani chuckles at the thought, finishing up his packing, then getting into bed.

Ootori's going to pick him up in the morning, plus he has to get up early for their flight the day after tomorrow. After rolling around in bed restlessly, Hoshitani eventually falls sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a good day.

* * *

The next morning, Hoshitani got up early, and got ready to leave. Then, he heard the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Hoshitani yells, and goes to open the door, revealing Ootori-Senpai.

"Good morning," Ootori greets, holding a bag in his hand. Hoshitani greets back, "Good morning," and lets him in.

After taking off his shoes and setting his bag down, Ootori looks around, seeing a pretty modern living room and kitchen. Then, he sees an older man, with brown hair and green eyes, sitting at the table. They stared at each other for a moment, evaluating each other.

Then, Hoshitani introduces, "Ah. Oto-san, this is my Senpai."

"I'm Ootori Itsuki. Nice to meet you," he bows.

"Senpai, this is my Oto-san."

"I'm Hoshitani Akira. Nice to meet you," he nods.

There was an awkward silence, Hoshitani sweat dropping and smiling nervously, "Um…why don't we have breakfast together, ne?"

Ootori sits down, across from Akira, and Hoshitani sits next to Ootori. They pray, then start eating. For breakfast, it was just eggs over rice and toast with butter or jam. And, of course, orange juice and coffee.

"Um… is Okaa-san still on that business trip?" Hoshitani asks.

"Yes, Yu-chan. She'll come back in about a month," the older Hoshitani answered.

Hoshitani nods, then continues to eat.

After that awkwardly silent breakfast, Hoshitani went up to his room to grab his suitcase. His room was painted green, with origami on a bookshelf, some books, and anything else a normal teen's room needs. He grabs his suitcase, but not before putting his treasures inside it. He smiles as he went back downstairs.

Meanwhile, Ootori had a chat with Hoshitani's father.

"Listen, you seem like a good guy and all, and Yu-chan seems to like you. But… if you make Yu-chan cry, you'll be sorry," Hoshitani Akira threatens.

Ootori nods, a bit scared but holding his ground, "I'll take good care of him, Hoshitani-san."

Hoshitani-san nods in acknowledgement, "You better…"

It was then that Hoshitani came back, suitcase in hand. He looked from his father to Ootori, then asked, "What were you two talking about?"

Hoshitani-san just smiles as does Ootori, neither of them willing to tell him about the shovel talk that just happened, "Nothing."

Hoshitani tilts his head to the side, curiosity on his face, before shrugging. "Let's go, Ootori-Senpai," he smiles as waits at the door.

Ootori smiles as he picks up his bag, and goes too.

"Have a safe trip, Yu-chan," Hoshitani-san waves at his son.

Hoshitani smiles, "Un!" and they both disappear, the door closing behind them.

Hoshitani-san sighs, "They grow up so fast…"

* * *

Hoshitani and Ootori walked together, side by side, until they reached the train station. Their first destination, Uozumi's stage play.

While on the train, Hoshitani looked around excitedly, mostly at the other passengers, then finally at Ootori, who was sitting next to him and had a small smile on his face.

Hoshitani leaned into him, asking, "Did my Oto-san say something to you?"

Ootori looks at him, surprised, "Not really… Just that he was… concerned about you."

Hoshitani deadpans, "He gave you a shovel talk, didn't he?"

Ootori lowers his head, silent.

Hoshitani sighs, taking the silence as a yes, "I'm sorry about that. He's just a bit protective of me."

Ootori smiles, "It's OK. Really. He's just doing what any father would do."

Hoshitani hums in agreement, then it's silent for awhile. During that time, Hoshitani decided to rest his head on Ootori-senpai's shoulder, closing his eyes. Ootori could only smile at his kohai, wrapping an arm around Hoshitani with one hand to keep him in place.

A little while after, he hears Hoshitani's breathing slow, and decides to let him sleep. 'He probably was up excited last night,' Ootori guesses as he waits for their stop.

Then, the bell for their stop ringed. Ootori shook Hoshitani's shoulder, Hoshitani taking a while to wake up. They quickly got off the train, and on their way to the theater Uozumi's stage play is in. It's opening night, and the first show, after all.

As they were walking, Hoshitani yawns, stretching his arms, "Sorry…I dozed off."

Ootori smiles, "Don't worry about it."

Then they hear a growling. Hoshitani blushes, putting a hand to his stomach, "Sorry…"

Ootori chuckles, then his stomach started growling, blushing slightly as he put a hand to his stomach too. Hoshitani giggles, "Lunch?" Ootori nods in agreement.

They search, and quickly find a coffee shop so they can have lunch. Once inside, they have hamburger curry, orange juice, and tea for lunch.

As they eat, Ootori asks a serious question, "Did you do your summer homework?"

Hoshitani pauses before lowing his head in despair, 'I completely forgot!'

Ootori sighs, shaking his head, "I'll help you, OK?"

Hoshitani brightens up, looking at him expectantly, "Really?"

Ootori smiles as he sees Hoshitani look at him with puppy eyes, "Really." And so, they spend about an hour on Hoshitani's homework, finishing their lunch.

After paying the bill (Ootori insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer), they both went back on their way to the theater.

As they walked, Ootori absentmindedly held Hoshitani's hand so he wouldn't get lost as there was quite a crowd in front of them for the show. Hoshitani blushes slightly, but tightens his grip, a bit embarrassed but a bit happy as well. They stayed like that all the way to the theater, no one paying any attention to them.


	2. Ancient Night & Flight

It was almost sunset when they took their seats, right in the front row, to see Uozumi's play. Coincidentally, they sat right to Futaba and Saotome, who were there for moral support.

Smiling, they watched the play together, the seat order going: Ootori, Hoshitani, Futaba, and Saotome.

During intermission, Hoshitani and Futaba look excited, not able to stay still. Ootori and Saotome just smile at them, happy that they're enjoying themselves as much as they are. Then, the show was back on, and everyone was silent once more.

When the curtains closed, and the audience applauded, the whole front row smile, enjoying themselves.

At curtain call, Uozumi sees his friends, Hoshitani, and even Ootori applauding. He smiles brightly.

Then, as the play ends, Futaba, Saotome, Hoshitani, and Ootori say hi to Uozumi. "Good job, Sumi!" Futaba yells as he tries to hug him, only to be evaded.

"You did well," Saotome smiles. Uozumi nods, then turns his attention to Ootori and Hoshitani.

"Uozumi-san, that was so cool!" Hoshitani cheers, an excited smile on his face.

Uozumi just smiles at him, rubbing the back of his neck, "Thanks."

Ootori smiles as he says, "That was a wonderful performance, Uozumi-Senpai."

Uozumi tears up from happiness, "Ootori~ Thank you!"

"Ah! He's crying!" Futaba yells.

Uozumi wipes his happy tears with his sleeve, "I'm not!"

Futaba says, "You **so** are! Gotta take a picture of this!" He gets out his phone, but Uozumi beat him to the punch. By putting him in a headlock, grumbling, "Oh no you don't," with Futaba laughing.

Saotome just shakes his head at them, smiling, "Sorry about this."

Ootori and Hoshitani just look amused, "It's OK."

Saotome smiles, "By the way, what're you two doing here, anyway?"

Ootori answers, "We just wanted to see the play."

It was then that Futaba managed to get out of the headlock, "Why don't you two join us for dinner? We have plenty of food!"

Hoshitani and Ootori looked at each other and smiled, "Sure!"

Uozumi, hearing this, was ecstatic having the both of them over. They took a car, with Uozumi driving, to an apartment.

Once inside, Futaba got out the food, and Saotome the drinks (and, of course, non-alcoholic drinks as well as their usual beer and wine). They all have a fun time.

Futaba asks, "Ne ne, what're you two up to for summer vacation?"

Hoshitani smiles, "We're actually going on a trip."

Saotome sips his wine, asking, "Where to?"

Ootori smiles, "Broadway to visit Hiiragi and Tsukigami-senpai."

Hoshitani smiles, "We want to surprise them."

At that Uozumi lowers his head, 'Hoshitani and Ootori going to Broadway together…to visit Haru…'

Just the thought of those three being together made him want to drink more. So he did. Very quickly, he ended up passed out on the floor.

Saotome sighs while Futaba chuckles, "Sorry about that. He usually doesn't drink so much."

Hoshitani and Ootori just smile before checking the time. "Ah, it's so late! Hoshitani, we have to go," Ootori says, before he turns to his kohai, who's currently yawning.

Hoshitani yawns, "Hai~!"

Ootori smiles, "Sorry. We can't stay long. Our flight is tomorrow."

Futaba waves it off, "Don't worry about it. We're just glad that you two had fun tonight."

Saotome smiles in agreement, "Have a safe trip. We'll tell Uozumi that you said goodbye."

Ootori smiles as he coaxes Hoshitani to get up and out the door, "Thanks for dinner!"

Futaba yells, "You're welcome!"

Once the door closes, Futaba and Saotome look at Uozumi, who's passed out. Futaba smiles, "You think those two will be OK?"

Saotome smiles, "They'll be fine since they have each other."

Futaba nods, then looks at Uozumi again, getting an idea. Giggling, he gets a sharpie marker, and writes on Uozumi's face. He drew a mustache, bushy eyebrows, and the words, **I Luv Haruto** on his forehead.

Saotome just sighs, but decides not to do anything other then drink his wine. Futaba's in silent hysterics, anticipating the moment Uozumi wakes up and sees what's written on his face. 'He's gonna be _so_ mad… It's so worth it though!' Futaba thinks as he cleans up and goes to bed.

Saotome just puts a blanket on Uozumi before going to bed himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hoshitani was sleepy as he walked with Ootori, trying to keep up. Ootori was leading Hoshitani to his apartment, constantly looking back to see Hoshitani behind him. No one else was out at this time of night anyway.

Eventually, Ootori went back to where Hoshitani was, "You OK?"

Hoshitani yawns, "Sleepy…and tired."

Smiling, Ootori turns around and crouches down, silently offering a piggyback ride. Hoshitani, as sleepy and tired as he was, accepted, getting on and wrapping his arms around Ootori's neck.

Then, Ootori slowly got up again and started walking, the light posts illuminating the way. Hoshitani looked at his Senpai, who just kept walking, blushing slightly at this situation, feeling like a little kid again.

Ootori turns his head to look at him, slowing down a bit, "You OK back there?"

Hoshitani blushes brighter, burying his head in Ootori's neck, "Hm…" Then, Hoshitani closes his eyes as he smiles, singing a familiar tune. Ootori smiles as well, singing with Hoshitani as he walks.

When they reached the apartment, Ootori unlocked the door, and went inside, Hoshitani still on his back.

Ootori puts Hoshitani down on his bed, Hoshitani already asleep. Shaking his head at his kohai, Ootori put their bags next to the couch, then put a blanket over his sleeping kohai, and getting in beside him.

Smiling at Hoshitani's sleeping face, he thinks, 'He's so peaceful when he's asleep,' before falling asleep too.

* * *

The next morning… an alarm rang, waking Hoshitani up. He put it on snooze, and stretched his arms. According to the clock, it was 5: 30 in the morning. Hoshitani got up, and opened the curtains, letting sunlight in. He looks at the figure still in bed and asleep.

'He's still not up yet?' Hoshitani wonders as he slips the blanket down a bit, revealing Ootori's sleeping face. Hoshitani blushes, 'He's so…,' before going to shower, then make something simple for breakfast.

Ootori woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Blinking, he does his face exercises, then takes a quick shower. After, he goes to the kitchen, and sees Hoshitani wearing his apron with breakfast on the table. Orange juice, coffee, rice, eggs, toast, and bacon.

Hohsitani smiles at him, "Good morning," as he takes off the apron.

Ootori was surprised, "Uh… Good morning."

They sat down to have breakfast together. "Thanks for making breakfast," Ootori smiles.

Hoshitani smiles back, "Don't mention it! It's the least I could do."

Ootori tilts his head, "For what?"

Hoshitani blushes slightly, "Everything you've done for me."

Ootori just nods, smiling, "I should be thanking you," before going back to breakfast.

After, they look at them time. Their flight is in about an hour, so after they clean up, they get their bags, and go out the door ASAP.

At the terminal, they both showed their passports, and sat next to each other on the plane. Hoshitani was bouncing with excitement while Ootori tried not to laugh as he tried to calm him down.

Buckling their seatbelts, their fourteen hour flight took off. Once they reached a stable altitude, Ootori decided to tell Hoshitani all about what they would see in Broadway. Then, they got their in-flight meals. After, they decide to watch a movie. However, they both fell asleep during said movie, leaning on each other. Guess they were more tired then they thought.

The flight attendant put pillows under both of their heads, as well as a blanket, and left them be. She thought they were so cute. The two slept like that for the most of the flight.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Japan… Uozumi woke up, and asked where Hoshitani and Ootori were.

Saotome says, "They said goodbye, Uozumi."

Uozumi was in a state of despair at that, but then he looked in the mirror. Trembling in anger, he got a sharpie, then yelled, "Futaba! Come here!" Futaba was wise to run.

Uozumi didn't give up the chase though, "Come here, so I can draw on your face!"

Futaba replies as he laughs, "No way!"

This chase went on for about an hour, Saotome just shook his head at his friends, but smiled since they were **his** friends.

In that end, Futaba escaped, and Saotome helped Uozumi wash off the marker.

* * *

Omake: Uozumi got revenge on Futaba though. By writing on his face: **I Luv Ricchan** as well as a mustache and beard combo.


	3. NY Reunion

When the two woke up, they got their in-flight meals again, which were rather light. After awhile, the plane was almost ready to descend back to the ground. Yawning and stretching, they both put on their seatbelts.

Once back on the ground, they got to the airport, and got their bags. They take a taxi, and their driver takes them to their hotel. As he drives, "Welcome to New York," he says.

"Wah~!" Hoshitani excitedly looked around, Ootori laughing at him a bit. Once inside the hotel, they unpack, Hoshitani and Ootori having to share a room. It was about 6:30 in the afternoon.

"Ne ne, what should we do first?" Hoshitani asks like an excited puppy on his first walk.

Ootori hums, "We could go sight seeing, or… surprise Hiiragi and Tsukigami-senpai at work. What do you want to do?"

Hoshitani thinks, humming, "We might as well surprise Hiiragi-Senpai and Haruto-san. Besides, we have all summer to sight see."

Ootori smiles, "Good plan. But…"

They hear growling, from both their stomachs, and laugh at each other. They both decide to get an early dinner at the hotel. There was a large variety of dishes, and they both got some good food that they decided to share. Dessert was, of course, Boston Crème Pie.

"Delicious!" Hoshitani and Ootori hum as they eat it.

* * *

Afterward, they both decide to go surprise Hiiragi and Haruto, as planned. Ootori had the map, so he lead the way, Hoshitani holding his hand so they wouldn't get lost or lose each other in the crowd. They hail a taxi, the driver asking, "Where to?"

Both Hoshitani and Ootori happily replied, "Broadway," and off they went. After paying the cabbie, they get off in a place full of lights. 'As expected of the City that Never Sleeps,' is what Ootori thinks as he leads they way to the theater Hiiragi's supposed to be at, Hoshitani holding his hand as he looks in awe at the scenery.

Ootori flicks his kohai's forehead, "Focus. We can sight see later."

Hoshitani nods, "Hai!"

Smiling, they both walk to the theater. Ootori talks to people, as does Hoshitani. They find out that Hiiragi left not too long ago, saying something about a meeting with Haruto. Ootori asks where they usually meet up, and after getting directions, they both head over there.

After getting a bit turned around, they finally found it. The café seemed like a good place to chat, and they could see Hiiragi and Haruto through the glass window. Smiling at each other mischievously, they entered together, a bell announcing their arrival.

Hiiragi and Haruto looked toward the sound, and couldn't believe it. Ootori and Hoshitani were here. Right in front of them. Hiiragi was surprised. Haruto was sort of pleasantly surprised.

"Surprised?" Hoshitani cheerfully asks.

Hiiragi nods, "Yeah… why'd you come here?"

Ootori smiles, "To visit, of course."

"And to sight see," Hoshitani added.

"Plus, we wanted to surprise you," they both say at the same time.

Haruto laughs, "Well, you did surprise us." Hiiragi nods in agreement, both Hoshitani and Ootori sitting down with them.

They chat about things, like how they were doing in a new place, what the best places there are to see, and places to eat as well as what to eat. After, Hiiragi offers to give them a room in his apartment, but is denied.

"Sorry. I already rented a hotel room for us," Ootori apologetically smiles.

Hiiragi nods, "It's OK. I could show you around, if you want. We could even have lunch at my place."

Haruto offers, "Why don't we have dinner tomorrow night at my place too?"

Ootori looks at Hoshitani, who nods, "Sounds like fun."

Ootori smiles, "But, right now, it's best to call it a night."

Hoshitani nods, yawning a bit.

Hiiragi, Haruto pay their bill, while Hoshitani and Ootori wait for them at the door. They all went out the door together, but separated for the night. Hiiragi going to his apartment as does Haruto while Hoshitani and Ootori went back to their hotel by hailing a taxi.

* * *

In their room, Hoshitani just got out of the shower, seeing Ootori already asleep on the bed with his hair wet.

"Mou…you shouldn't sleep with wet hair. You'll get sick," Hoshitani pouts as he rubs Ootori's head dry with a towel. After doing that, he yawns, turns off the light and closes the curtains, then slips in bed beside Ootori, mumbling, "Goodnight," as he falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hoshitani was still asleep, but barely. He wanted to snuggle into the warm blanket, with its rhythmic movements threatening to make him fall back asleep. Then, he woke up, only to see Ootori's shirt and sleeping face. Blushing, he realizes that he ended up as Ootori's cuddle pillow. But, it was so comfortable yet embarrassing, so he low whined into Ootori's chest.

He squeaked when the arms around him tightened, Ootori mumbling, "Good morning." Hoshitani blushes as he stutters, "G-good morning."

Ootori smiles as he gets up first to take a shower, then it was Hoshitani's turn. They both get breakfast at the hotel before meeting up with Hiiragi.

* * *

They meet up with Hiiragi, Hoshitani waving at him excitedly while Ootori trembles, covering his mouth as tries not to laugh. Hiiragi greets them with a smile, and shows them around Broadway as well as the nearby museum and art galleries.

Hoshitani had stars in his eyes, Ootori smiling fondly at him while Hiiragi talked like a tour guide.

Then lunchtime came, and Hiiragi lead them to his apartment. It looked in good condition, and like it was cleaned regularly. Ootori even says, "This place is ridiculously clean."

Hiiragi pushes up his glasses, "That's because, unlike you, I can't stand messes."

Ootori smiles, "It's like you though."

Hiiragi smiles back, "I guess so…"

Then, they hear Hoshitani's stomach growling, "Can we get lunch now? I'm starving!"

Ootori and Hiiragi laugh, something that rarely happens, and they get to lunch. They all eat sandwiches, hot dogs, and of course, rice with fried fish. For dessert, they had butterscotch pudding cups.

As Ootori and Hiiragi were washing the dishes, Hoshitani was taking a nap on the couch, Hiiragi asks, "Are you two dating yet?"

Ootori looks at him in shock for a second before answering, "No…I never asked him."

Now it's Hiiragi's turn to look surprised, "And why not?"

Ootori shrugs, "I don't know… I guess I don't want to rush into anything. Besides, I'm waiting for the right time."

Hiiragi sighs, "I suppose…but, you should still ask him. If not now, soon."

Sighing, Ootori says, "Alright…"

After they finished cleaning up, and woke Hoshitani up, they all went to the park to relax a bit. Sitting under a shady tree, Ootori laid his head on Hoshitani's lap, and closed his eyes, taking a nap. Hoshitani and Hiiragi just smiled at him. Hoshitani, not wanting to disturb his Senpai, didn't move from that spot. Honestly, he couldn't even if he tried.

Hiiragi took this opportunity to ask, "Do you like Ootori?"

Hoshitani blushes at the sudden question, but mumbles, "Hai…"

Hiiragi then asks, "Why don't you date him then?"

Hoshitani shyly answers, "Ehh? Um… I've never really dated anyone before…so I have no idea what to do. I don't even know how I feel yet."

Hiiragi just sighs, "Well… I suppose you can just take your time then. But, you should really talk to him about this."

Hoshitani nods, "I know. I know."

Unfortunately for them, they didn't notice Ootori was awake the whole time, so he heard everything, but decides to keep quiet for now.

So, Ootori yawned, and got up off Hoshitani's lap. It was later afternoon, so Ootori decides for them to head to the zoo, despite Hoshitani's protests as he was dragged by Ootori with Hiiragi shaking his head at them as he follows behind.

* * *

At the zoo, Hiiragi and Ootori were having a great time while Hoshitani was mostly terrified. He hid behind them at almost every turn, clinging to their clothes, though it was mostly Ootori he stuck to, which made Ootori was very happy. When in the insect exhibit, Hoshitani came out of his shell, so to speak. He was excitedly looking at the insects on display while Ootori and Hiiragi smiled at him.

By the time they were done, the sun had already set. Hiiragi got them a taxi to go to Haruto's place. With all the traffic, it took a few hours before they finally made it.

They had to take an elevator as Haruto's place was an unexpectedly modest apartment on the 10th floor.

Once inside, they see Haruto's not around yet. It was only seven. They sit down on the couch for a bit to relax. About ten minutes later, Haruto finally shows up, "Sorry I'm late! Work was a bit hectic today."

After putting his bag down, Haruto gets to cooking, and they all chat. Haruto asks, "How was your day?" Then, Hoshitani and Ootori described their adventures today, including the one at the zoo.

Ootori then says that Hoshitani was really scared of the big cats, and refused to go anywhere near the petting zoo. Hoshitani pouts while Haruto laughs.

Then, Haruto explains the details of his hectic day, all of them listening intently. After the story, dinner was ready, so they all eat. Haruto was surprisingly a decent cook.

After dinner, Hoshitani and Ootori offered to wash the dishes. Meanwhile, Haruto asks Hiiragi if those two were dating already.

Sighing, Hiiragi replies, "Hoshitani is uncertain while Ootori's waiting for the right time."

Haruto hums, "I'm sure they'll work it out."

Hiiragi just nods, and goes to see if those two need any help.

"Ah. It's about time we got back, Hoshitani," Ootori says. Hoshitani looks at the clock, "Already?"

Ootori smiles, "Yes. We have to get going."

Hoshitani looks at Hiiragi and Haruto, "Will we see you tomorrow?"

Haruto shakes his head as does Hiiragi, "Sorry. We have work for the rest of the week."

"Is that so… Well, I guess we'll see each other later!" Hoshitani cheerfully smiles.

Haruto and Hiiragi smile back, "See you later then."

And with that, Ootori and Hoshitani went back to their hotel while Hiiragi went back to his apartment.


	4. Panic & Picnics

Once in their room, Ootori sat Hoshitani on the couch. "We need to talk," Ootori says with a serious face.

Hoshitani gulps, listening. "You already know how I feel about you, so I'm just going to say it. Will you go out with me?" Ootori bravely asks.

Hoshitani blushes, "I…" then he runs into the bathroom, locking the door, and shocking Ootori. Snapping out of it, Ootori goes to the door and knocks, "Hoshitani? Can you please come out?"

"No!" Hoshitani yells from the other side of the door, "Just leave me alone for a bit! I need to think!"

Ootori sighs, asking in a gentle voice, "Look, we won't get anywhere if you're like this. So will you please talk to me? Tell me what's wrong?"

He only hears a brief silence before Hoshitani says, "I…am new to all this. I can't even… I don't know what to do sometimes. I can be such an idiot and it's frustrating! But, with you…with you, I feel like I can do anything. I have fun with you, even if you tease me so much, and make my heart pound."

"Hoshitani…" Ootori calls.

"But, then I can't help but think about losing you and… I couldn't take it. Not again. I can't!" Hoshitani yells through the door.

Ootori could only listen as Hoshitani cries, a bit heartbroken, but not giving up, "You won't lose me, OK? I'm new to this too, you know. We can figure it out together, ne? We can even take things slow, if you want."

Hoshitani listens, stopping his crying, his voice small for once, "Will you not tease me as much?"

Ootori smiles, "I'll try, but no promises. Also, you're not an idiot, just inexperienced. I still think you're beautiful and cute though."

Hoshitani unlocks the door, peeking out, a few stray tears in his eyes. Ootori smiles as opens the door and hugs his kohai, "I love you, Yuuta."

Hoshitani blushes, hugging back, "I don't know if I love you yet, Senpai."

Ootori pets his kohai's hair, "I'll just make you fall for me then."

Hoshitani giggles, "OK, Itsuki-Senpai."

Ootori blushes, a silly smile on his face, "Say that again."

Hoshitani smiles, "Itsuki-Senpai."

Ootori buries himself in his kohai's neck, breathing in his scent, "Again."

"Itsuki-Senpai," he says again, which only made Ootori happy.

Ootori then nuzzles him before pulling away. "Ne, we have some time for ourselves. Want to have a picnic, and some ice cream tomorrow?"

Hoshitani cheers, "Yay!"

Smiling, Ootori carried his now boyfriend to bed bridal style. They cuddle as Ootori presses a kiss on Hoshitani's forehead to say goodnight, Hoshitani snuggling into his chest as they fall asleep, "Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Ootori woke up to Hoshitani, still asleep against his chest, and smiles. He quietly gets out of bed, letting his kohai turned boyfriend sleep in today. After showering and getting dressed, he gets to work on preparations for their picnic date.

When Hoshitani woke up, he blinks as he doesn't see Ootori next to him. He frowns as he gets up, only to see Ootori with a picnic basket and blanket.

"Uh… Good morning," Hoshitani stares.

Ootori smiles, "Good morning."

Hoshitani could only nod as they sit down to have orange juice and coffee. Then, they went to the park, and picked a spot under a tree. Ootori set up the blanket while Hoshitani held the heavy basket. He tried at least, and of course, no one was paying any attention to them.

Once settled in, Ootori opened the basket, revealing the food he had prepared as well as drinks. Hoshitani smiles sadly, ducking his head, "I feel like I don't deserve you."

Ootori shakes his head, lifting Hoshitani's head with his hand, "Don't say that. You, of all people, deserve to be happy, just like everyone else. If anything, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

"But, what if I'm not good enough-" Hoshitani's interrupted. "You are. You're amazing, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Ootori replies, a determined look in his eyes as he looks into beautiful emerald ones.

Hoshitani smiles, "OK… But you deserve happiness too, ne?"

Ootori smiles back, "Yeah… Now, let's eat."

Hoshitani nods as they begin the feast. There were all kinds of American food, and some white rice for good measure. As for drinks, there were lemonade, and iced tea.

After eating their fill, they laid down on the blanket together, Hoshitani's head in Ootori's lap. Ootori smiles as he pets his kohai's head, said kohai humming at the touch. They relax a bit before getting up to find some ice cream.

Conveniently, there was an ice cream truck parked nearby. Hoshitani excitedly looked at all the choices before choosing a soft serve vanilla cone, that he pays for himself while Ootori gets a soft serve chocolate cone.

They go back to their spot, and sit down to eat. "Ne, can I try yours?" Hoshitani asks, a bit of ice cream on his face.

Ootori laughs, "Sure, but only if I can try yours." Hoshitani agrees as he leans in to take a bite of Ootori's ice cream, "Yum!" He licks his lips happily.

Then, Ootori leans in to lick the ice cream off Hoshitani's face, surprising the other, making him squeak. Hoshitani puts a hand to his face, blushing.

Ootori smiles, licking his lips, "You had some ice cream there," before going back to his own cone.

"Ah. Um…thank you," Hoshitani mumbles, looking away from him as they finish their ice cream.

* * *

After, they pack up, and go back to their hotel. Once there, they clean, then contemplate on what to do next.

While on the couch together, Ootori kept looking at Hoshitani, who quickly noticed, nervous as he tries to come up with something to say, but drawing a blank.

Ootori leaned in close, "Yuuta…can I kiss you?"

Hoshitani blushes, backing away, "Eh?! Ah… I don't think I'm ready for that…"

Humming, Ootori gets closer, "Not even a little one?"

Hoshitani shakes his head, backing away even more, all the way to the other end of the couch.

Ootori smiles as he gets even closer, pinning a whimpering Hoshitani to the couch. Hoshitani trembles as he closes his eyes, expecting a kiss. However, Ootori just kisses him on the forehead before laying down on him. Hoshitani blinks, a slight blush on his cheeks, looking at his Senpai curiously, "Um…"

Ootori lifts his head up, brushing Hoshitani's hair as well as his cheek with his fingers, causing him to shiver at the touch. Smiling sadly, Ootori tilts his head as he says, "I'm not fit being prince charming, you know?"

Hoshitani stares at him, processing for a moment before glaring (pouting), "Idiot. I don't care if you're prince charming or not. I like you for you, and that's never going to change."

Ootori bursts out laughing, "Is that so? So that's how it is?"

Pouting even more, Hoshitani decides to shut him up. By kissing him on the lips. Surprised and speechless, Ootori stares as Hoshitani backs away. Then, he smiles, "I guess we're stuck with each other then?"

Hoshitani huffs, "You won't get rid of me that easily, Baka-Itsuki-senpai."

Ootori chuckles, "Fair enough. So, can I get another kiss, Yuuta?"

Hoshitani sighs, "Just one more," and he kisses him again, but Ootori held him as he was backing away, preventing him from escaping and deepening the kiss. Ootori hears Hoshitani make small noises under him as he holds him, before breaking for air.

They both pant as they lay there, kind of dizzy, before Ootori gets up and carries his boyfriend to bed, Hoshitani clinging to him. Looking at each other as they lay in bed, Ootori asks, "You have anywhere in mind for tomorrow?"

Hoshitani smiles shyly, "I do want to go to the beach, a café, and maybe~ see some fireworks?"

Ootori smiles, "Sure. We can do that."

Hoshitani smiles back, "Un! Goodnight!"

Ootori hugs his boyfriend's waist as they fall asleep for the night, "Goodnight."


	5. Beach Day

The next morning, Hoshitani woke up first, yawning as he looked at the clock. 7 AM. Blinking, he sits up and stretches, seeing that Ootori was still asleep. Smiling, he pecks Ootori on the cheek before getting up.

Hoshitani goes to his bag, and takes out his treasures. Smiling softly, he takes the red ribbon Ootori gave him, and goes to take a shower.

Ootori woke up a few minutes after, then sees Hoshitani's treasures. He smiles as he gets up, but the script of the Shadow & Lights musical fell to the floor. Picking it up, he noticed a photo that fell out of it. He picked it up, and examined it. His eyes widened as he realized the photo was of himself when he was in middle school with the rest of the drama club.

Just then, Hoshitani walked into the room, fully dressed for the day, a towel over his shoulders, when he saw Ootori with the photo. "Ah…" was all Hoshitani could say at the moment.

"Yuuta~," Ootori calls, smiling evilly. Scared, "Hai!" dropping the towel on the floor.

"Why do you have this photo?" Ootori asks, tilting his head as he was holding up said photo.

"Uh.. Nayuki found it, then gave it to me. He already told me it was you before I saw it and.. I forgot about it, I guess… I'm sorry!" Hoshitani explains before bowing his head.

Shaking his head, Ootori sighs, "No. It's OK. Sorry I overreacted," then he notices what's tied around Hoshitani's wrist i.e. his ribbon, "You're wearing it?"

Hoshitani nods, smiling as he traces the ribbon, "Yeah… I just thought that, since it's a precious gift from you, and we're dating now… I might as well, ne?"

Ootori slightly blushes (just the thought of Yuuta wearing something of his like a precious treasure makes him happy) before coughing, "Well, I'll just go take a shower now," before quickly going to shower.

Which leaves Hoshitani alone, who smiles, "Hai."

* * *

Once Ootori got back, they get breakfast, then go to the beach. It took a rather long bus ride, with Hoshitani looking around excitedly with Ootori's hand around his waist, Ootori trying to calm him down with a smile on his face. Of course, no one was paying them any attention.

Once at their stop, they get off the bus, and see the beach as well as nearby shops and cafes. They hear sea gulls, and smell the salt of the ocean, reminding them a bit of home. As such, they spend a few hours wandering around a bit, looking at everything, even trying on some hats.

Time flies, and it's lunch time already, as indicated by Hoshitani's stomach. Laughing, Ootori gets them to a café.

After they ate some food, cheerful Hoshitani got a big slice of cake, and of course, orange juice with a straw. As he eat the cake, he realizes, "I can't eat all this…" Then, he looks to Ootori, asking, "Ne, could you help me finish this?"

Ootori nods, smiling as Hoshitani feeds him cake with a spoon. The cake was delicious. After having eaten the whole slice, Hoshitani drinks his orange juice, Ootori suddenly leans his head on his shoulder with his eyes closed, tired.

Surprised but not uncomfortable, Hoshitani continues sipping his juice, letting Ootori rest for a bit.

* * *

Once Hoshitani set the glass back down on the table, he smiles before getting Ootori up. After paying (Hoshitani did this time), they go for a dip. Well, Hoshitani did while Ootori watched.

He took off most of his clothes, revealing that he wore a swimsuit underneath the whole time. Ootori found this both surprising and amusing as he holds Hoshitani's clothes for his kohai.

Hoshitani smiles as he plays with the waves, Ootori smiling fondly at him, enjoying the other's bright smile. Eventually, it was time to get out of the water, so Hoshitani showered off, and changed clothes.

At the time, the sun was setting, creating a beautiful sight. Hoshitani took off his shoes, gesturing for Ootori to do the same, "Let's go?"

Ootori just smiles as he takes off his shoes, and lets Hoshitani lead them on a walk down the beach. But, he did end up carrying their shoes. As they walk, with the waves crashing along the sand with the light reflecting off the water, Hoshitani leans in close to Ootori, causing him to blush slightly.

Then, Hoshitani does something surprising. He kisses Ootori's cheek, "Thank you for today. I had fun."

Ootori smiles sheepishly, "Well, it isn't over just yet," as they walk before going back the way they came, their footprints disappearing with the waves.

They watched the sunset together, smiling as the light disappears, the sky changing color from blue to black, the stars starting to come out to play. Eventually, the whole sky is covered in stars, making for a beautiful sight.

Then, Ootori gets something out, "It's not much for fireworks, but…" he gets out two sparklers. Hoshitani smiles, excited, "Yay!"

He grabs one, then Ootori lights it as well as his own, watching the light illuminate the dark, burning slowly before eventually burning out. Ootori was more concerned with watching Hoshitani's expression, one of awe and happiness, and he smiles.

After the sparklers burn out, they are properly thrown away. As they look at the stars, they get close together as it was a bit cold. Their hands find each other in the dark, intertwining as they look at each other, their eyes sparkling.

They both lean in, getting closer until their lips meet, closing their eyes as they kiss. Hoshitani blushes slightly, hoping that Itsuki-senpai doesn't notice him blushing. Fortunately, Ootori was too focused on the kiss to notice, the hand intertwined with Yuuta's tightening, Yuuta's hand tightening back as he makes the kiss as long as possible.

Eventually, they had to break apart to breathe. They're both flushed and pant a bit, Ootori putting his hand on Hoshitani's cheek, feeling the heat emanating from it. Hoshitani just leans into the touch, smiling as he nuzzles into his hand.

Then, Ootori stops, the both of them smiling as their hands were still intertwined as they walk back to the bus stop. Once the late bus arrived and they got on, there were few people there so Hoshitani leans on Ootori's shoulder, resting for a bit. Ootori smiles as he tries to keep Hoshitani in place.

* * *

After having dinner at the hotel (Hoshitani went out to make a phone call) they got back to their room, where they both collapsed on the bed, smiling like idiots. "Sorry about the fireworks…the big ones were sold out," Ootori apologizes.

Hoshitani shakes his head, "It's OK. There's always tomorrow. And speaking of tomorrow, we're going home soon, ne?"

Ootori sadly smiles, "Yeah. Our flight home is the day after tomorrow."

"Then, I want to spend as much time with you as possible," Hoshitani says with a determined face, causing Ootori to laugh, "That's like you."

"Ne, I hear that there's going to be lots of fireworks at the park tomorrow night! Can we go? Please?" Hoshitani excitedly asks with puppy eyes.

Ootori smiles, not able to say no, "OK."

"Also…when we get home, can I.. stay at your place for the rest of the summer?" Hoshitani bravely asks, "I already called my Oto-san, and he said it was OK, so…"

Ootori's surprised at that, but doesn't complain, "Sure. Stay as long as you want."

"Un! But… there's also something I want to show you when we get home," Hoshitani mumbles.

Raising an eyebrow, Ootori asks, "What is it?"

Hoshitani blushes, "It's a surprise, Baka!"

Laughing, Ootori wipes a tear off his face, "OK OK. I understand."

Then, they cuddle together, Ootori kissing Yuuta one more time, Yuuta smiling into it, "Goodnight." Yuuta smiles, a blush on his face as he snuggles into his arms, "Goodnight."


	6. Last Night in NY & Flight Home

The next morning, after they woke up and had breakfast, they spent the day together in the park, wandering around.

Eventually, when night came and the moon was out, they stayed outside. Hoshitani and Ootori, in anticipation of the fireworks, decided to find a good spot despite the crowd.

However, they kind of lost each other for a bit. Ootori looked for his kohai, but with no luck. When he got to the lake, he saw a huge tree. As he got closer, he saw Hoshitani in the branches of said tree. Looking up, he waves to him, "Oi! What're you doing up there?"

Hoshitani looks down at him, "Ah. I just wanted to see the view from up here. It's great!"

"That's great, but will you please come down?" Ootori asks, a bit concerned over his kohai's safety.

"Hai! Just give me a sec!" Hoshitani yells as he climbs down, but then slips, and Ootori instinctively caught him in his arms, but they crashed on the grass anyway.

"You OK?" Ootori asks. "Yeah…I think the grass broke my fall," Hoshitani awkwardly smiles.

After Ootori lets go, they both walked down the shore of the lake, holding hands as they see wisteria trees in full bloom around them, petals flying everywhere as the wind comes through.

Just then, they see, "Fireflies!" Hoshitani exclaims as they both see little lights around them, the glow beautiful.

As the glow of the lights and moon illuminate the night and the lake, Ootori sees Hoshitani's beautiful smile, causing him to smile as well. The atmosphere here was entirely romantic. As such, Ootori pulls Hoshitani to him, arms around his waist, and just as the first firework was off into the sky, they share a kiss as the fireworks go off with bangs of noise and light.

When they pulled apart, they see the fireworks still going off in the sky and smile. Holding hands, they went back to their hotel room, locked the door and went to the bedroom, the noise of the fireworks drowning them out.

They kissed, again and again, devouring each other, before having to breathe again. Then, Hoshitani felt hands under his shirt and lips on his neck. Ootori kissed his neck before biting it, leaving a mark behind as he felt Hoshitani's chest and heartbeat, his other hand going a bit lower. Hoshitani moans at the touches, "I-Itsuki, not there!" blushing red before he pushed Itsuki away, trembling.

Ootori stops completely, looking at him with concern, "Sorry. I got ahead of myself. I must've scared you."

Hoshitani nods, sparkles in his eyes, "But…It's OK. Just…slow down, will you?"

Ootori nods, kissing his forehead, "I won't take you right now. We'll wait until you're of age, OK, Yuu?"

Yuuta blushes at the new nickname, "OK, Itsu…" Now it was Itsuki's turn to blush before he wrapped Yuuta in his arms.

"You're still mine though," Itsuki claims as he hugs Yuuta tight.

Yuuta laughs, "Hai. I'm all yours," before they kiss goodnight before going to sleep. Their flight is tomorrow, so they need all the rest they can get tonight.

* * *

The next day, Hoshitani and Ootori packed their bags and checked out of their hotel. Their flight was at noon, so they would arrive home at around one the next day. As such, they had breakfast out, bought a few souvenirs, and Hoshitani covered up the bite mark before going to the airport.

Once there, Haruto and Hiiragi were there to say their goodbyes.

"I suppose I'll see you later then?" Hiiragi smiles. Then he was surprised when Ootori hugged him. Of course, he eventually hugged back.

"I'll see you later, little bro," Ootori whispers. Hiiragi smiles at that, whispering back, "Itsuki-nii…" before letting go.

Haruto shakes Hoshitani's hand before saying, "I've gotta ask. Are you and Ootori dating?"

Hoshitani blushes while Ootori smirks, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. "We are, actually," Ootori smiles threateningly, silently saying that 'If you have a problem, deal with it.'

Haruto smiles, "Good luck then."

Hiiragi just shakes his head, "You two deserve each other."

It was then that Hoshitani hugged Hiiragi, who awkwardly hugged back. "Come back soon, OK? Tatsumi and the others miss you," Hoshitani whispers.

Hiiragi smiles as he thinks about his former team, "I will," he whispers back before letting go.

As they all said their goodbyes, Hoshitani and Ootori went off onto the plane, and off they went into skies.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, Hiiragi was content for once, if a bit worried. Haruto simply said, "They'll be fine."

Hiiragi smiles, "I know," before they went back to work.


	7. Quality Time

On the plane, Hoshitani and Ootori ended up falling asleep on each other again. After wasting fourteen hours once again, their flight landed, and they went to Ootori's apartment.

Once they put their bags down, they sat on the couch, somewhat exhausted and sore. It was then that Hoshitani asked, "Ne, what's Hiiragi-Senpai to you?"

Ootori blinks, "What brought this out of the blue?"

Hoshitani says, "I mean, you hugged him and got him to smile, plus you two seemed close. Is he really just a friend or…"

Laughing out loud, Ootori shakes his head, "It's not like that, I swear!"

Hoshitani pouts, "Then, what is he to you?"

Ootori answers, "He's my brother."

"Eh?" Hoshitani blanks.

Ootori smiles, holding his hand, "Hiiragi's my fraternal twin brother. As for how we ended up as we are today, that's a long story."

Hoshitani just nods, silent for once before smiling, "I expect you to tell me later."

Ootori smiles, "OK."

Then, they check their emails to see if something came up. Ootori realized something just then, "Do you still have my email?"

Hoshitani blinks, checking, "Ah. I had forgotten about that."

Ootori shakes his head, his smile having amusement mixed with a bit of anger, "You mean to tell me that you kept it all this time, and never used it expect that one time?"

Hoshitani curls up into a ball, his voice small, "Uh.. I really didn't want to bother you at the time, and I must've forgotten. I'm sorry."

Sighing, Ootori pets his head, "It's OK. Just…from now on, we can email each other, ne?"

Hoshitani nods happily. But then, their stomachs growled. Laughing, Ootori says, "I'll make some food. What do you want?"

Hoshitani brightens up at the thought of food, "Omelet rice!"

Ootori smiles, "Coming right up!"

As Ootori was cooking, Hoshitani went to the table, where he folded napkins into origami animals.

The smell of food captivated Hoshitani's nose as he waited patiently. Once Ootori was done, he put the plates of omelet rice on the table, along with a bottle of ketchup. After prayers, they sat down and dug in, both of them putting ketchup on the dish.

"This is…delicious!" Hoshitani cheers, eating more. Ootori smiles, "I'm glad you like it."

After eating their fill, Hoshitani gets the orange juice from the fridge, pouring two glasses. They both drink up. Hoshitani offered to do the dishes, which Ootori accepted.

While Hoshitani wasn't looking, he sees the origami on the table, 'He must be good with his hands to make those,' is what he thinks as he picks up an origami rabbit before setting it back down.

When Hoshitani was done with the dishes, they both washed up, then sat on the couch again.

"Ne, about that surprise…" Ootori starts but is interrupted, Hoshitani immediately saying, "Tomorrow."

Ootori nods, then lifts his shoulders in circles. Concerned, Hoshitani asks, "You OK?"

Ootori smiles, "Fine. Just a bit sore."

Hoshitani glances at him before ordering, "Turn around."

Ootori blinks before obeying him without really knowing why, "Yuu what-" when Hoshitani massaged his shoulders, "Mm!"

"That feel good?" Hoshitani asks as he continues, rubbing Ootori's shoulders.

"Yeah… You are good with your hands…" Ootori mumbles, relaxing in Hoshitani's touch.

Hoshitani smiles, "Thanks. Now, just relax," as he rubs a bit harder, making Ootori moan.

After Hoshitani was done with him, Ootori felt much better. Stretching, Ootori picks up Hoshitani in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom, and gently setting him down.

"Itsu?" Hoshitani asks, blushing with surprise.

"Lay down on your stomach," Ootori commands, Hoshitani staring at him cautiously. Ootori smiles, "It's OK. I just want to return the favor."

Hoshitani nods, laying down on his stomach, planking on Ootori's bed, his head on a pillow. Then, Ootori lifts Hoshitani's shirt up, rubbing his back.

"Mm…" Hoshitani moans at the feeling. Ootori smiles, "That feel good?"

Hoshitani smiles, "Yeah…" Ootori moves his hands down further, massaging his back. Then, Hoshitani moans loudly as a certain spot was rubbed, "Ah!"

Ootori raises an eyebrow, "Does here feel good?" as he continues to rub the spot.

Hoshitani moans again, blushing as he covers his mouth with his arm and into the pillow, trying not to let any sound out.

Ootori leans down to whisper in his ear, in a low voice, "Let out your voice. I need to know whether you're in pain or pleasure, OK?"

Hoshitani just gets dizzy from that, moaning into the pillow as Ootori finishes up. After one last and loud moan, Ootori is done, Hoshitani practically knocked out on the bed.

"Was it that good?" Ootori innocently asks.

Hoshitani half mumbles and half whines, "Yeah… Never again. I don't think I could take it…"

Ootori smiles, hugging Yuuta, and kissing his forehead. He hears Hoshitani's breathing slow just was he was about to kiss his lips. 'Asleep. Of course,' Ootori shakes his head, letting go of Hoshitani before falling asleep too.

* * *

The next morning, Ootori woke up first, yawning. Then, he sees something amusing. Hoshitani somehow was hugging his leg in his sleep, smiling ridiculously. 'He must be having some dream,' Ootori thinks as he pets Hoshitani's head, smiling as he was seemingly trapped by the boy.

As Ootori was trying to get up, however, Hoshitani wouldn't let go. "Yuu, wake up," Ootori tries shaking him off, but to no avail. Then, he tries something else, "Yuu, wake up right now, or I might as well kiss you."

All he gets is mumbles and low whines, so he kisses Hoshitani on the lips. After a rather long kiss, Ootori pulls away, seeing Hoshitani panting and awake. Smiling, Ootori gives him a peck, "Good morning."

Hoshitani blushes, getting off of Ootori, "G-good morning… Did I-?"

Ootori hums, "You were clinging to my leg and wouldn't let go. Just what were you dreaming about?"

Hoshitani lowers his head, embarrassed, "Sorry. I can't remember that well…"

Ootori shakes his head, smiling, "It's OK. You were quite a sight to wake up to."

They take turns in the shower, getting dressed for the day. However, after Ootori got out, he twirled a few stands of his hair, asking, "Should I get my hair cut?"

"Eh? No!" was Hoshitani's immediate answer. "I like your hair. I think you would look good with long hair," is his reason.

Ootori just looks at him, "You're just saying that because you still have that picture."

"Eh? O-Of course not!" Hoshitani tries to argue, but Ootori isn't buying it, "Uh huh…"

"Seriously, please don't cut your hair," Hoshitani begs with puppy eyes.

Laughing a bit, Ootori says, "Well, there is another option," he takes out a red ribbon from seemingly nowhere.

"You had that the whole time?!" Hoshitani yells, surprised.

This got Ootori laughing out loud, "Yup." Hoshitani sulks on the couch. "Now now, don't sulk. I just forgot about it, that's all."

Hoshitani huffs into the couch. "You want to help me with this then?" Ootori refers to the ribbon.

Hoshitani perks up, "OK!" and helps Ootori tie the ribbon into a knot in his hair.

Looking in the mirror, Ootori smiles, "How do I look?"

Hoshitani smiles back, "Good. But, you still owe me that long story."

Ootori lowers his head, then tells Hoshitani the story of Hiiragi and himself on the couch. Afterward, Hoshitani understood everything, including what he's getting into dating Ootori.

"The both of you…are good right?" Hoshitani asks.

Ootori answers, "Y-yeah…we're good."

"Then, I see no problem. After all, the only reason Hiiragi-Senpai and I get along is because of you," Hoshitani says with his usual calm.

Ootori was just amazed at him, "I-is that so?"

Hoshitani nods. Ootori then says, "We still have to worry about my grandfather, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Hoshitani smiles, "Un!"

* * *

Then, Ootori offers to show Hoshitani around the neighborhood, which he agrees. As they walk around, they eventually get to an elderly couples' house, which has a sheep dog on the porch.

"Woof!" barks the dog, which scares Hoshitani, causing him to yelp and hide behind Ootori, trembling.

Ootori just waved at the couple before going forward, Hoshitani walking behind him, hanging onto his shirt.

Once at a far enough distance from the dog, Hoshitani lets go, pouting, "Why didn't you warn me? You know how I am with animals…"

Ootori just laughs, "I know." Hoshitani pouts even more. They still walk together though.

Then, after lunch at a restaurant, Hoshitani takes the lead, leading them to his favorite rooftop park.

There were, of course, trees, flowers, other plants, benches, and a fence around the roof. They sit down on a bench, Hoshitani explaining that this was a good place for him to relax.

Ootori had to agree. So, they talk for a while, getting to know each other even better than before.

* * *

After a few hours, they both went to the place that start it all for them. The outdoor stage.

Hoshitani smiles as he goes up onto the stone stage, "Ne, about your surprise… I just really want to show you how far I've come with this."

He dances Ootori's routine, Ootori seeing white wings and feathers flying. He thinks, 'Ah… So, this is what he saw when I danced, once upon a time.'

After it was finished, Hoshitani smiles at him, Ootori smiling back.

"You really made that your own, haven't you?" Ootori smiles, so proud of him.

Hoshitani laughs nervously, "I don't know about that. I still have a ways to go before I can reach you again." Then, he shyly asks, "But, ne, can you please dance that routine for me? One more time?"

Ootori smiles, "I'd love to." Then he gets up on stage as Hoshitani gets off and sits down on one of the steps. As Ootori performs his dance routine, Hosihtani smiles fondly as he sees black wings and feathers flying. After it was finished, Hoshitani had a tear in his eye.

"Sorry… but, it's been such a long time since I've seen it," Hoshitani smiles sheepishly as he wipes away the tear. Ootori pets his head comfortingly, "It's OK."

"Itsuki, I've been inspired by you, and you just keep inspiring me. After years of trying to find you, I found you without even knowing it. Even so, I want to be with you. You're really special to me, senpai. I love you," Hoshitani smiles at him as he confesses.

Ootori just hugs him, "Me too. I've been inspired by you too, and I hope you can keep doing that. I want you by my side. You're special to me, Yuuta, and I love you too."

They kiss with such passion and love. After breaking apart, they smile as they walk back to Ootori's apartment together, talking as they get to know each other better, little by little.

* * *

After summer was over, they went back to their regular lives, including high school and university. They're still together and dating though, but prefer to keep it out of the public eye for now. And, of course, Hoshitani moves in with Ootori a year later.


End file.
